Gravity Emblem Awakening
by Plumb3r
Summary: After a meeting between Bill Cipher and Grima, the twins have been transported to the land of Ylisse. In order to get back home, the twins must team up with Chrom and his army to defeat Grima. It won't be easy, though. Can the twins handle the cruelty of war? Or will they perish as a forgotten memory.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Long, long ago, in the times of swordplay and magic. There once was a powerful deity, recognized for it's cold-blooded nature, leaving death and despair in it's wake. This being was known as Grima.

Grima was an extremely powerful and sinister monster, enemy to the Goddess, Naga, as it's dark magic and terror spread across the land. However, there was a hero who stood tall and managed to defeat Grima, bringing peace and prosperity to all. This man was titled as the Hero King, Marth. Marth charged together against the mighty being with his army, slaying the dragon with the legendary sword, Falchion. Thousands of years later, Grima now lies down in a deep slumber, patiently waiting for someone to revive him

"A being of pure darkness and despair? Sounds like my kind of guy! Let's see if I can't pay him Ra little visit, might even make a deal with him for fun!" The being, Bill Cipher, had been looking through different dimensions. He had been growing bored of the Pines family, as there was no conflict going on the he could take advantage of, at the moment. He began chanting a strange ritual, as he was teleported into a room, filled with pure darkness and no light to be seen.

"Sheesh, I know he's supposed to be all evil and everything, but the least he could do is make his chamber of eternal slumber look a little classier."

The demon then floated around for a bit, traversing through the darkness, eventually hearing a loud growl from behind him. The triangle turned around as he was now face to face with an eighty foot, black and purple dragon. Steam emitted from its jaw as it spoke with a demonic and dark voice.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

The dragon heard a light chuckle, as the triangle floated up to his line of sight.

"That would be me, ol Grimmy Gram. Name's Bill Cipher, and I've got an offer you can't refuse." The demon spoke, his eye flashing blue for a split second.

The Dragon looked at the demon, slightly curious. Grima could sense the raw energy emitting from the being, intrigued at the power of this new-found creature.

"You intrigue me, demon. Despite your small appearance, you clearly hold much power. What is this offer you speak of?"

The demon laughed, placing his arms behind his back.

"Well, that's simple. We both have something in common, we want to spread darkness and have the world beneath our heels. I can help wake you up from this whole slumber thing so you can begin your reign of terror again, and all I want is to borrow a bit of your power for a little so I can grab you the vessels you need."

The demon's eye glew as it showed a hologram of two twins. The first twin was showed as a bright and bubbly young girl. The other twin was showed as a slightly anxious and wary young boy. The dragon stared in confusion, showing slight doubt in its glowing red eyes.

"Children? You're going to have children as my vessels?"

The demon dissipated the illusion as it looked back at the dragon.

"Yep, these two would make the perfect vessels. You should know that kids are easy to trick. Getting them them here would be a piece of cake!" The demon said. Twirling his cane.

Grima contemplated his thoughts, eventually coming to a conclusion.

"Very well, I'll accept your offer. I've slept for far too long, it's about time I've returned to this world.

Bill laughed, making his cane vanish as he held out his hand, engulfed in a blue flame. "Good choice, You've got yourself a deal!"

The dragon temporarily took a human shape as he shook hands with Bill. Bill's eye glew a bright blue again, vanishing out of existence with a mad cackle, setting his sights on the unaware duo of Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Cure for Boredom

Somewhere hidden in Oregon is a place known as Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls seems like a boring place with nothing interesting to it, but the town holds plenty of secrets to it. There are creatures such as gnomes, ghosts, manotaurs, and much more supernatural creatures and secrets hidden within the little town.

The person who investigates and solves the mysteries of this town is a boy named Dipper. He uses a journal he found in the forest to document and reveal the existence of these creatures, along with his sister, Mabel.

Today had been a fairly boring day for the twins, having no current mystery or adventure to tackle. What they don't know yet? It's that they're about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.

"Bro bro, you found any weird monster or nerdy thing in your book? I'm out of tools to knit with, nothing's good on TV, and I'm DYING of boredom right now." Mabel groaned, tugging on her twins shirt.

Dipper sighed, closing his book and placing it beneath his bed. It had been the 10th time he's read journal 3 today, and still hadn't not found anything relevant to finding the author. The boy had to admit, he was quite bored, too. Wendy was on a trip with her family, Mabel's been complaining because of her, current, inability to knit, and Grunkle Stan was…well Grunkle Stan.

"Sorry, Mabel. I got nothing. Trust me, I'm just as bored as you are. I've already read everything in Journal 3, and I've got no clue where the other ones could be." Dipper walked over to his sister, lying down on the floor to join her in the pits of boredom.

Outside of the shack, was a cackling dream demon, clearly ecstatic to use his newfound power in the twins for his amusement. "Don't worry, Pine Tree and Shooting Star, boredom will be the least of your worries after I'm done." The demon slowly approached the shack.

The twins were in the shack playing go fish, going through multiple other games, yet still failed to relieve their endless boredom.

"You got any 4's?" Mabel asked, in a bored and tired voice.

"Go fish." Dipper replied.

His twin groaned, picking up another card from the pile.

All of a sudden,all of the room became a dark grey, lacking any color, what so ever. The twins jumped in shock, dropping their cards as they quickly stood up.

"Hey there, Kiddos! Why the scared expression?" Bill asked, appearing seemingly out of thin air. Dipper stood in front his twin, arm out as if trying to protect his sister.

"What do you want, Bill?" The boy growled, an angry expression now painting his face.

The demon laughed, twirling his cane and approaching the twins. Dipper and Mabel kept taking steps back to avoid him, eventually coming to a stop as they hit a wall.

"I'm not here for anything, Pine Tree. I heard you two were looking for some fun. And BOY do I got something that could help with that. Here, I'll give it you now."

The demon snapped his fingers, covering the twins in a blue aura and holding them in the air, unable to move. The demon approached the two, placing his hands atop the twins hands. His eye turned purple, as a dark energy flowed from beneath his palm onto the twins hands. They screamed in agony, feeling as if he put their hands in lava. The energy stopped as he released, revealing two purple marks atop of their hands, this mark was known as the mark of Grima. He let them fall to the ground, as Dipper and Mabel held their marks tightly, still feeling a burning pain on top of their hands.

"W-what is this?!" Dipper yelled,pointing at his mark.

The demon laughed, casually placing his hands behind his back. "Oh, that thing? It's nothing, really. Just the mark of an all powerful deity that's thirsty for blood and revenge. He said he needed a couple of vessels, and those new vessels happen to be you two."

The twins looked at him, slightly confused, yet still an expression of anger on their faces.

"Vessels? What do you mean by that?" Mabel asked.

"You'll understand in due time. Right now, my friend lives in a completely different universe. If those marks are gonna do anything, You guys are gonna have to be there. So here, let me help you with that." The demon snapped his fingers, a dark hole appeared within the middle of the room, seemingly pulling everything inside of it.

The twins desperately tried to hold on to something, their efforts proved fruitless as they were sucked in, their screaming silenced as the hole closed.

"Now that that's done, time to enjoy the show!" The demon vanished from existence, leaving a destroyed room and no twins in sight.


	3. Chapter 2

A New World:

After being sucked in by the strange portal, the twins were sent spiraling down a dark, dark hole. The twins managed to brace themselves, preparing go a landing. However, even after a full minute, there had still been no sign of ground.

The fall felt like it was taking forever, surrounded by pure darkness, reminding the twins of their adventure down the bottomless pit.

"Hey, Dipper, where do you think this whole, portal thing leads to? And what "friend" was he talking about?" Mabel asked, a mix of worry and confusion painting her face.

"I don't know, Mabel. Trust me,I wish I did. Right now, I'm more concerned about where this portal is taking us. And I still have no idea what this mark is, there's nothing like it in the journal." Dipper looked to the symbol on his hand, becoming more anxious by the second.

After some time had passed, a light began to glow beneath the twins, signifying they were close to their location. Dipper And Mabel braced themselves, screaming as they fell into the mysterious light.

"Remind me again what we're doing out here, Chrom?" Said a voice, in a whiny tone. The owner of this voice was a young princess named Lissa. She was the younger sister to Chrom, the prince of Ylisse, as well as their biggest sibling, Emeryn. Protected by their knight, Frederick, the Chrom and his sister were traveling the outskirts of Ylisse after hearing word of bandits being nearby.

"We're here to see if the rumors of bandits are true, Lissa. It's our duty as Shepherds to make sure that no danger comes to pass. Besides, there's no harm in a little physical activity." Chrom joked, smirking as he watched his sister poke her tongue at him. Chrom was known as a descendant of the Hero King, Marth, the brand of the exalt upon his shoulder, as well as being the owner of the legendary blade, Falchion, the blade used to slay the evil dragon, Grima.

"M'lord is right, m'lady. We cannot afford to simply ignore any possible danger. It's our job to keep Ylisse safe." The tall, and stoic spoke, his hands behind his back as he looked looked around for any sign of danger.

"All right, I get it." Lisa spoke, placing her hands in the air, mocking the action of surrender.

The three continued to traverse the grassy field, until something was caught out of the corner of Lissa's eyes.

"Hey, Chrom, look! I think those are people over there!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the direction of the silhouettes .

The three walked over to their direction, stopping at the tree where the strangers lied.

The strangers were revealed to be a pair of brown haired twins, looking no older than twelve. They were both clad in Black and purple coats, lying unconscious under a tree.

"Children? What would a pair of children be doing all the way out here without an adult?" Chrom asked, putting his hand to his chin.

Lissa shrugged in response, "Beats me. But Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING. We can't just leave them out here."

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked.

"I dunno!" His sister replied.

The group noticed the boy groan, slowly opening his eyelids as he regained consciousness.

"Hey there." Lissa said, slightly crouching down to the boy.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." The prince extended his hands towards the child, helping him up to his feet.

"Ah, man, my head hurts. And uh, thanks." Dipper responded, rubbing his head as he slowly took a look at his surroundings. His gaze eventually fell upon his sister, kneeling down to try and wake her.

"Hey, Mabel, you okay?" Dipper asked, concerned.

His sister groaned in response, eventually regaining consciousness as she sat up. "Dipper? Geez, did I have smile dip? My head's killing me." The young girl's eyes shot open, focused on the three strangers behind her brother. "Um, Dipper? Do you know those guys?" Mabel asked, pointing at the trio.

Dipper turned around to face the strangers, getting a better look at them. "Oh, um, Hello. My name's Dipper, and this is my sister, Mabel. Not to be rude or anything, but who're you?" The boy asked, slightly anxious and confused.

"My name is Chrom. And these people here are my companions, Lissa and Frederick. Are you two alright?" Chrom questioned.

The twins nodded in response. They looked around at the scenery, finding themselves utterly confused. This place looked nothing like Gravity Falls, more that of a medieval land.

"Um, I'm sorry, but, where are we, exactly?" Dipper asked.

"You're in Ylisse, are you two lost?" Chrom asked, crossing his arms.

The twins raised their brows, confusion growing even more prominent upon their expressions.

Frederick gave them a suspicious look, inspecting them from head to toe. "M'lord, I do not mean to interrupt, but perhaps the two might be the bandits we're looking for?"

"Frederick, don't be silly. They're children. Even if they were bandits, which I highly doubt, their crimes would be nothing more than petty." The prince replied, disapproving of his wary knight's claims.

The group suddenly jumped, hearing a large explosion coming from the direction of a town.

"Chrom, look!" Lissa exclaimed, pointing at the town which had flames and smoke emitting from it.

"Gods, that must be the work of the bandits! We have to stop them, hurry!" The trio began to run off, the twins stumbling around in slight panic.

"U-um, wh-what do we do?!" Dipper asked.

"Just stay put, we'll take care of this this." Chrom yelled, the three eventually vanishing from out of sight.

"Dipper, what do we do? We've got to help them!" Mabel yelled, snapping her twin out of his trance by shaking his shoulders.

From the shaking, a yellow book fell from the pocket of Dipper's coat. The boy picked it up, as he examined it.

"Hey, I know what these are. These are magic tomes! This one appears to be a thunder spell, let me try it out and see if it works."

Mabel took a step back, giving her twin room to practice.

Dipper began chanting a spell, electricity crackling from the book. He yelled "Thunder!" As a ball of electricity shot from his hand, blowing up a large boulder in the distance.

The twins looked on, wide-eyed at the magic Dipper managed to create.

"Woah! That was so cool, Bro bro! But what do I use?" Mabel asked, her hand coming to her chin as she examined the area. Her eyes spotted a bronze sword lying around, picking it up as she took a few practice swings.

"Welp, looks like we're ready to go! Come on, Dip! We've got a town to save!" Mabel yelled, her twin nodding in response as they took off towards the direction of the trio.


	4. Chapter 3

First Battle

The three warriors eventually made it to the burning town, helping to evacuate any remaining citizens. Bandits surrounded the area, their maniacal laughter could be heard for miles.

"Damn it! If only I had been faster…" Chrom yelled. "There's no time for regrets, M'lord. Our priority should be to slay these bandits before they cause any more harm." Frederick stated, pointing his spear toward the enemies.

"You're right. Alright then, let's take care of this." The three unsheathed their weapons as they began to head into battle.

"Wait!" A familiar voice was heard in the distance. The trio stopped in their tracks and looked behind them, seeing the two children running towards them.

When they finally arrived, Dipper a lunches down as he tried to catch his breath. "Geez, Dipper. How are you ever gonna compete in the olympics if you get tired from a little running." Mabel joked. "Well, sorry that I'm not hyped up on your nightmare juice." Dipper quipped, shuddering from the memory of the time he tried her "Mabel Juice" before.

"What're you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay back, it's too dangerous." Chrom stated, walking up to the duo.

"But we can help! My sister's good with a sword, and I've got some pretty decent magic." Dipper pulled out his thunder tome, releasing an attack at some debris. The debris exploded upon contact with the spell.

The trio looked impressed at the boy's affinity for magic. "Very well then, just stay close. These bandits are dangerous, they're not to be taken lightly." Chrom stated, the five now marching onto the battleground.

As they entered the ruined town, the group prepared themselves to attack. "Remember, these opponents will not grant us mercy, it's kill or be killed." Frederick explained to the twins. A bead of sweat dropped off Dipper's head as Mabel remained quiet, her expression filling with slight worry.

"Alright, first, I'll hit that one from afar with my magic and one of you guys finish with him off." Dipper explained, positioning himself in attack distance against a nearby foe. "Thunder!" The boy shouted, releasing a ball of electricity which struck the bandit, bringing him down to his knees.

"Hah!" Chrom rushed in as he finished off the opponent with a horizontal slice. "You certainly seem to know what you're doing, good job." Chrom praised, the boy sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Frederick had gone on to attack another bandit, ending the foe with a quick thrust of his spear. Mabel decided to move close to Dipper, watching closely for any nearby danger. "What's our next next move, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I think we should-" "Dipper, watch out!" Dipper turned around to see a bandit, axe raised above his head, about to be brought down upon the boy's head. Mabel ran in front of her brother and parried the axe with her sword, pushing it away with a twist and moving to stab her opponent in the chest. The bandit fell dead, the twins breathing heavily.

"Th-thanks, Mabel." The boy responded, shakily getting back up on his feet. "Hey, Mabel, are you okay?" The boy asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He still received no response from his sister. He noticed her hands were shaking, a scared expression stuck on her face. "Mabel? Come on, please answer me. Mabel, what's wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder, receiving a small yelp of surprise, knocking her out of her trance.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine." Dipper wasn't convinced, his look of worry growing prominent. "Mabel, come on, you know lying isn't your strong suit. Please, tell me what's wrong." Mabel took a small breath, looking down at the ground. "I killed someone, Dipper. Not a magic demon or a creature, but a living person. I killed someone who could've had a family of his own and had his whole life to live, and yet, I took it away. What does that make me, Dipper? I'm nothing but a murderer now…" The girl explained, tears falling from her eyes.

The boy hugged his sister, letting her sob into his coat. "It's okay Mabes. You're not a murderer. You saved my life, you're a hero. Remember what people say, sometimes you have to do something bad in order to achieve the greater good. That guy was gonna kill me, and you saved my life from him. That's pretty heroic to me." The two held onto each other a little more, eventually releasing their grip. "Thanks, Dip. I really needed that." Mabel said, wiping away remaining tears. "No problem, sis."

"Hey, are you two alright?!" Chrom yelled from afar. "Yeah, we're fine. I was just making sure nobody got hurt." Dipper replied. The twins moved ahead, taking care of the other small bandits along the way.

The group eventually came across the leader of the foes. Dipper charged ahead, releasing a bolt of electricity which struck the bandit head on. The bandit countered by throwing an axe, which was able to leave a large gash upon his arm. "Dipper!" His sister yelled. Lissa quickly scurries over to the young boy, raising her staff to the air and covering him in a gentle, green light. The wound had closed up, leaving only a scar in its place. "Feeling better?" Lissa asked, helping the boy up. "Yeah, thanks."

Mabel charged ahead with her blade, attacking with a horizontal slash across his chest. She then jumped out of the way of the thrown axe, leaving Chrom to finish the job with a jumping attack. The bandit fell as the group sheathed their weapons.

"Well, that takes care of that." The prince said, walking up to the twins. "You two were certainly a big help, Your proficiency in battle is astounding for your age." Chrom stated. "Yeah! With sorcery and swordsmanship, you guys make a great combo. You guys got " The princess exclaimed. The twins enjoyed the praise, sheepishly scratching their heads.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that. We'd be best on our way now. Take care, best wishes on your journey."

Before the royal trio could vacate the scene however, the twins quickly marched ahead to block them.

"Hold on! Before you guys leave, we actually have a favor to ask." Dipper said, taking a moment to catch his breath. "You see, we REALLY don't know where we're at. We have no idea where to go. So, would it be alright if me and my sister could stick with you guys? We promise, we won't cause any trouble."

Chrome and his group seemed to contemplate the decision at hand. "M'lord, are you sure it would be wise to bring strangers into our group. We hardly know anything of them other than their names and skill in battle." Frederick argued, maintaining a stern, professional tone.

"They're children, Frederick. Besides, after their example of bravery in that fight back then, I know for sure their hearts are in the right place."

The trio faced the twins. "You two may come along, just promise to be careful."

The two siblings practically jumped with joy, wide grins spreading across their face. "Thank you so much, man. This means a lot. So, where will we be heading off to first?" Dipper asked.

This time, Frederick took command of speaking. "We'll be heading off to Ylisse. We'll be traveling through the forest by night. Hope you two are comfortable with camping."

This seemed to get a rise out of Lisa. "What! Come on, we can't just stick around for a while. There's an inn, and it's not like we're in a rush." The princess exclaimed, pouting her cheeks.

"I'm afraid not, M'lady. It'd be in our best interest to return quickly. Besides, a little outdoor activity is good doesn't hurt every now and again."

The twins felt a bead of sweat drop down their faces, sheepishly watching Lisa argue with the knight.

Mabel took this time to poke at her brother. "Psst! Hey, Dip. Are you sure they'll be able to help us get back home? I'm not saying I'm against it, those two guys are dreamy." Mabel asked, a flirty tone in her last sentence.

Dipper rolled his eyes in a bored manner, doing his best to ignore her sisters obvious crush. "Well, Mabel, to be honest, I have no idea. But sticking around here and doing nothing will just make it worse for us. If we travel with them, we might be able to figure out more about where we are. And if we're lucky, we might just find our way home. The thing I'm really scared of is this person Bill talked about. That, and these weird marks he gave us."

The twins rolled up the sleeves of their coats, looking at their devious marks with dread.

"Well, no point in worrying about that now. What happened, happened. There's no changing that. The best we can do is just keep moving forward. And look, I think everyone's all ready to go." Dipper said, the twins quickly covering their marks again.

"Alright, we're off everyone!" The blue haired swordsman proclaimed, the group marching off into the grassy plains.


End file.
